


Reknitting the Bond

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Merida dashed from the table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reknitting the Bond

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for the end of the movie. Written for the Fan_Flashworks challenge, "Solitary."

Usually Merida dashed from the table as soon as she was dismissed, but this afternoon she held back, waiting. Elinor finished her own meal and rose gracefully, and then Merida hurried to follow. The boys had already finished and scampered off, and Fergus and the dogs were still eating, but that didn't matter. This was just between Elinor and Merida. They went out to the stables and saddled up Angus and Aieris. Then, the Queen and Princess rode out together. Alone, but for each other, they explored the hidden depths of the land, and reknit the bond they had discovered.


End file.
